leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Math Circus
(Above) The 2004 DVD Cover. (Below) The 2009 DVD Cover.]] Math Circus is the third video that LeapFrog has made, and the first one with numbers appearing in it. Math Circus first takes place in a math factory, and then ends up in a circus. It was released on November 16, 2004 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD. Plot Professor Quigley shows the Frog Kids - Leap, Lily, and Tad - inside the Math Factory. He introduces them to the numbers 0 to 10 and quidgets. Tad and Quigley sing a song about the Quidget Worm growing from 1 to 10 quidgets. Quigley takes the Frog Kids outside to see the Math Circus! As they enter the big top, numbers and quidgets are practicing for the show and Quigley dresses as a rimgmaster. The show starts when Quidget welcome the audience to the Math Circus. This is the first act: the numbers 0 to 10 (the stars of the show) and counting 10 quidgets as they stack one by one. Ringmaster Quigley reminds the audience a break. When he says take five, Tad carries a number 5, but Quigley means five minutes to get a treat the the circus ice cream stand. Tad give the 5 a high five. The Frog Kids are shocked when they see Mr. Websley working at the ice cream stand, but Websley renames himself "Scoopsley", and gives them each an ice cream cone. Lily: "Needs salt." When five minutes are up, the next act is a quidget addition trapeze act, then a disappointing but fun quidget subtraction trapeze act, and then a quidget "sub-add-tract-ism" trapeze act. The audience, Tad, Leap and Lily are shocked to hear that one miscalculation could be disastrous. Professor Quigley calms the crowds down by saying that subtraction is just like addition but backwards. After that comes the next act: a 10-by-10 quidget cannonball act where quidgets are shot out of cannons 10 by 10 up to 100 quidgets. Then when Quidgey fires a very special cannon, Mr. Websley flies out and thinks the circus is quack-tacular! Then Tad and Websley sing a song. After the song, Tad gives Websley 1-2-3-4-5, and Websley gives Tad 6-7-8-9-10 (high five)! They laugh as the video ends. The scene then fades out and the credits roll. Main *Leap *Lily *Tad *Professor Quigley *Mr. Websley *Chumbot *Numbers 0 to 10 *Quidget Worm *Quigley Worm Background * Alligator (2003-2007) *2nd Otter (2003-2009) *Athletic alligator (2003-2007) * Athletic Duck (2003-2007) * Tortoise Wearing Earmuffs (2003-2007) *Athetic Hog (2003-2007) *Athletic Turtle (2003-2007) *Bear (2003-2007) *2nd Stork (2003-2009) *Black fish (2003-2007) *Black Horse (2003-2007) *Black Panther (2003-2010) *Black Whale (2003-2009) *3rd Otter (2003-2009) *Brown Cat (2003-2007) *Boy Cat (2003-2007) *Boy Giraffe with 3 Fingers and 1 Thumb (2003-2009) *Boy Otter (2003-2009) *Cape Buffalo (2003-2010) *Casey Cat (2003-2007) *2nd Giraffe (2003-2008) *Cat In The Crowd (2003-2007) *Cat With Pink Shirt (2003-2007) *Cat With Red Shirt (2003-2007) *Cat With White Shirt (2003-2007) *Chicken (2003-2007) *4th Otter (2003-2009) *Chimpanzee (2003-2008) *Crocodile (2003-2007) *Della Duck (2003-2007) *Giraffe In The Crowd (2003-2008) *Dad Frog (name is mentioned as Frog) (2003-2007) *Dan Dog (2003-2007) *Dinosaur (2003-2009) *Doctor Mouse (2003-2007) * Dog in the Crowd (2003-2007) *Elephant In the Crowd (2004-2010) *Dog With African Buffalo Horns (2004-2009) *Dog With Brown Shirt (2003-2009) *Dog With Green Shirt (2003-2009) *Dog With Orange Shirt (2003-2009) *Dog With Pink Shirt (2003-2009) *Dot (2003-2007) *Dragon (2003-2007) *Duck With Orange Shirt (2003-2007) *Elderly Dog (2003-2007) *Elderly Giraffe (2003-2007) *Elephant(s) (2003-2007) *Fish (2003-2007) *Frog in the Crowd with 4 Fingers (2003-2007) *Giraffe With Pink Shirt (2003-2008) *Goose (2004-2007) *Gray Horse (2003-2007) *Hippo(potamus)s (2003-2007) *Human Boy (2003-2007) *Iguana (2003-2009) *Kangaroo in the Crowd (2003-2007) *Lady Frog (2004-2009) *Leo Lion (1999-2008) *Llama (2003-2009) *Manatee (2003-2009) *Mr. Elephant (2007-2008) *Mrs. Giraffe (2003-2008) Is Naked *Monkey (2003-2008) *Octopus (2004-2009) *Otter (2002-2009) *Ox (2003-2009) *Parker Pig (2003-2007) *Otter In The Crowd (2003-2009) *Pelican (2007-2008) *Pig In The Crowd (2003-2007) *Pig With Black Shirt (2003-2007) *Pig With Blue Shirt (2003-2007) *Pig With Yellow Shirt (2003-2007) *Pink Hippopotamus (2003-2007) *Pink Panther (2003-2009) *Possum (2003-2010) *Purple Otter (2003-2009) *Rhinoceros in Crowd (2003-2007) *Rooster (2003-2007) *Seahorse (2003-2009) *Seal (2003-2010) *Sheep (2003-2007) *Starfish (2003-2007) *Stork (2003-2009) *Tim Turtle (2003-2007) *The Singing Letters in The Math Circus *Turtle With Pink Dress (2003-2007) *Warlus (2003-2009) *Wolf (2003-2010) *White Dog (2003-2009) *Yellow Cat (2003-2007) *Yellow Otter (2003-2009) *Yellow Rabbit (2003-2010) *Zelda Zebra (2003-2007) *Other Unknown Animals the audience *President On Coin (2002-2010) *Cow (2003-2011) Numbers -Zero -One -Two -Three -Four -Five -Six -Seven -Eight -Nine -Ten Category:Leap Frog Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2004